An Eliot Waugh Love Story-A Beautiful Romance (Sequel )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In the sequel Eliot is still in love with Erin and it's Erin's birthday and Eliot buys her a really cool present and she loves it. And they have a lot of fun together.
1. Chapter 1- Hi Good Morning Eliot

When I woke up the next morning I saw Eliot standing near the door and I looked at him and said " Hi good morning Eliot. " He then winked and said " Hey good morning how did you sleep? " Then I said " Good what about you? " He said " Same."


	2. Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Honey

It was May 12th and it was my birthday and Eliot said to me " Happy birthday honey." I smiled at him and blushed when he called me that and said that then I said " Thank you. " Then he gave me a box and I opened it and it was a book and he knew that I loved to read. I then said " Thank you so much ." Then he smiled sweetly and said " Your welcome. "


	3. Chapter 3- Quentin Arrives

Then my brother walked in and said " Happy birthday sis." Then I said " Thanks Quentin ." Then he said " No problem. " And gave me a watch for my birthday. Then we sat down together. And I asked Eliot " So Eliot how has Alice been lately ?" Then he said " She's been doing good ." I then said " That's good to hear. "


	4. Chapter 4- Music And Dancing

chandelier watch?time_continue=4&v=wctHelpInEc

Then I put the radio on and on came Chandelier by Sia and everyone was dancing and they had fun plus this was the best birthday ever.


	5. Chapter 5-Sitting On Eliot's Lap

Then after we danced a romantic song came on and I walked over to Eliot and said " Eliot mind if I sit on your lap ?" Then he said " Sure go ahead." So I sat down on his lap and he played with my him it smelled like strawberries and he said " Your hair smells like strawberries it smells so good ." Then I laughed and said " Thanks and yeah it does your right and yes its shampoo that made my hair smell like strawberries"


	6. Chapter 6-I Love You Eliot

Then as I was still sitting on Eliot's lap I said to him " Eliot I love you. " He then smiled and said " I love you too sweetie. " I literally blushed when he said that.


	7. Chapter 7-When I First Met You

Then I said to Eliot " Eliot when I first met you I couldn't take my eyes off of you .You were the cutest guy in the class and I was so nervous to ask you if I could sit with you but I faced my fears and asked you I'm so glad that we are together now." Then he said " Really you were nervous ?" Then I replied " Yes I was ." Then he said " I see and thanks for saying that I was the cutest guy in the class." I then smiled at what he said .I then said " No problem Eliot."


	8. Chapter 8 - Eliot Kisses Erin

Eliot put his hand on Erin's cheek and as he was about to kiss her she moved his loose curl behind his ear and then they kissed .It was the best kiss ever it was different from when they had their first kiss .Then he said " Wow that was romantic. " Then I said " Yeah it was and it was very sweet too."


	9. Chapter 9- Heart Shaped Pancakes

Then before Eliot got out of bed he had pancakes on the table and they were shaped like little hearts it was now breakfast time. He said to me " Here I made you these heart shaped pancakes for your birthday. " Then I said " Thank you that's very sweet of you ,Eliot." So we ate the pancakes together and he asked " So what do you think are they good?" Then I said " Yes they are delicious."


	10. Chapter 10-Hanging Out

Then after when we ate our pancakes Eliot and I hung out with Quentin and we talked for a while and I was still sitting on Eliot's lap the whole time .


	11. Chap11- Eliot Are You Okay? You Look Sad

Then it was now the day after my birthday which it was now May 13th and when I was sitting on his lap still I looked at him and he had a sad look on his face and he was crying tears were streaming down his cheeks.I looked at him and said " Eliot are you okay? You look like your sad." He then looked up at me and said " Yes I'm sad I miss a friend of mine that I haven't seen in such a long time. " Then I said " I see would you like a hug to cheer you up? " Then he said " Yes please. " So I gave him a hug.


	12. Chapter 12-How Do You Feel Now?

Then a few minutes later I asked Eliot " How do you feel now?" He replied " I feel much better now then I did before. " Then I said " That's good I'm glad that your feeling better. "


	13. Chapter 13- Eliot What Was That Noise?

Then I heard a noise sounded like something really loud and I looked at Eliot and said " Eliot what was that noise ?" Then he said " I don't really know to be honest let's go check it out. " So we both got up and went outside and the noise was actually someone screaming so we helped the person get their cat in the lady said " Thanks for saving my little kitty that's very nice of you two." Eliot said " No problem madam.."


	14. Chapter 14- Eliot Are You Crying Again?

Then I looked over at Eliot when we got inside the house and he started to cry again and I said " Eliot are you crying again ? " Then he said " Yes I am I need a hug ." He said as he wiped his tears I gave him a hug .


	15. Chap 15- Eliot Someone's Here To See You

Then someone knocked on the door and it was a girl she was a friend of Eliot's that he hasn't seen in a long time and she said " Hi is Eliot Waugh, here? " Then I said " Yes come on in." I then said to him " Eliot Someone's here to see you ." He then said " Coming." Then he was very happy that he finally got to see his friend.


	16. Chapter 16- Hi Lilly I've Missed You

And then his friend sat down and Eliot then said " Hi Lilly I've missed you. " Then she said " I've missed you too ." Then he asked "How has your mother been doing ?" She then said " She's been doing good."


	17. Chapter 17-Cupcakes

Then Eliot made some Chocolate Cupcakes with green icing on them and he put the tray on the table and he said " Erin try one of my cupcakes ." So then I took one and ate it and put my thumbs up and he knew that I was saying they were delicious. Then he tried one and he said " Your right they are delicious. "


	18. Chapter 18-Quentin Try One Of These

Quentin walked in and I smiled as u said or asked him " Quentin do you want to try one of Eliot's cupcakes?" Then he said " Sure." So Quentin took one and took a bite of it .And then Eliot said " How is it ? " Then he replied " It's really good."


	19. Chapter 19 - Eliot Your So Sweet

Then I sat on Eliot's lap again and I said to him " Eliot your so sweet. " He smiled sweetly and said " Awww your so sweet too sweetie. " And I then kissed him on the cheek.


	20. Chapter 20-Cuddling With Eliot

After when I kissed his cheek I got up off of his lap and waked to the couch where he was now and I cuddled with him and Quentin said " Okay I'll leave you two love birds alone for now ." So Quentin left the room and it was only me and Eliot in the room and he said " Darling ,I love you so much. " Then I said to him " I love you too Eliot."


	21. C1 - El Your Brown Eyes Are So Beautiful

As I was still on the couch with Eliot I looked deeply into his eyes and I said " Eliot your brown eyes are so beautiful. " And then he smiled and said " Thank you that's very sweet of you to say that. " Then I smiled and said " No problem Eliot ." And I was so glad that I met him for the first time at Brakebills and I fell in love with him at first was after all the most cutest boy in my class.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Romantic Night

Then we both got up off of the couch and went outside on the balcony and he put his arms around my waist and kissed my side of my neck and we looked at stars in the was so romantic. And he said " I love to look at stars in the sky with you it's so much fun ." Then I said " Me too I love looking at them with you ."


	23. Cast Of The Story

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

Toni As Erin Coldwater

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn

And Lilly As Herself


End file.
